Lo amo
by Chie Abi
Summary: Sufro cada dia al estar a tu lado y no poder decirte que te amo, mi corazon se comprime y desgasta al saber que no me miras como yo a ti, que no suspiras con solo verme pasar como solo me ocurre a mi. ONE SHOT


**_Lo amo_**

_*_

_/_

_*_

_Las luces se apagan suspiro tu nombre, lo único que calma mi inclemente sufrir, lo único que permite que pueda dormir, aunque sea sin ti, de que me quejo es lo único que conozco…. Estar sin ti… Solo en mis sueños estas aquí…_

_*/*_

_*_

_/_

_*_

_*/*_

Te veo tan imponente, serio y calmado, estas a mi lado pero demasiado lejos para poder tocarte más allá de un simple roce que nunca notas. Mencionas mi nombre y la vida vuelve a mí, mi mundo gris se llena de colores, la esperanza llena mi ser ahogándome en una efímera felicidad de que me mires y sepas que realmente estoy aquí, que me nombres y sea para verme solo a tu lado, pero toda dulce y cruel ilusión se esfuma al saber que solo quieres algo mas, un lápiz, una pluma, te daría mi vida pero solo quieres que me de prisa.

¿Por qué tienes que estar tan cerca? ¿Por qué no simplemente te alejas? Y vuelves a estar en tu mundo lleno de soledad y amargura, no tengo que hacer la pregunta para saber la respuesta: yo te ayude a salir de allí, de ese lugar oscuro dónde estabas y se por mi propia experiencia que tras tocar la luz duele alejarse de ella y yo no podría, no permitiría que volvieras a ser como eras antes, yo no soportaría el verte morir en vida otra vez.

_*/*_

_*_

_/_

_*_

_*/*_

_Respiro, anhelo, siento y muero._

_*/*_

_*_

_/_

_*_

_*/*_

Es la cadena de eventos que ocurren cuando estoy junto a ti. Respiro el aire que esta a tu alrededor, sintiendo tu olor, hechizándome poco a poco, elevándome a la gloria con solo anhelar un poco de tu afecto, que me lleves de la mano, me abraces, sentirte tan cerca de mí que seamos uno solo, perderme en esos ojos negros y buscar en ellos mi destino, saber que me ames solo una pizca de cómo yo te amo, no te pediría el sacrificio de que me ames como yo a ti sería imposible cumplir algo así, pero las alas que me llevan al cielo se quiebran como una frágil pieza de barro y muero al saber que otra llama tu atención, que se te acerca te toca y no anhela, realiza.

No puedo evitar que lágrimas de rabia e impotencia surjan de mí llamando tu atención, te preocupas y me miras, una chispa en mí estropeado corazón se enciende...

-Hmp ¿Qué hizo el dobe esta vez?

…pero como siempre tan pronto como llega se apaga, cuando la realidad me golpea como mil bloques de concreto sobre mí, al saber, al recordar que solo te importo como amiga, como la novia de tu mejor amigo, tu hermano del alma y corazón, tu única verdadera familia, el que debería marcar los latidos de mi corazón, robar mis suspiros y generar mi dicha. Aquel fantástico ser que me saco de mi aflicción, que en algún momento fue mi amor pero eso ya dejo de ser, el se convirtió en una simple alegría de segundos mientras tu representas mi eterna felicidad.

A pesar de mis sentimientos no puedo abandonar al antiguo dueño de mis sonrojos, si me alejo de él también significaría alejarme de mi verdadero amor un sentimiento egoísta pero quiero pensar en mi, sé que no lo puedo tener pero al menos puedo estar lo más cerca posible de él. Soy despreciable lo sé, estando con uno mientras amo a su mejor amigo.

No sé bien cuando paso, si fue antes o después de conocer a Naruto, no sé si fue cuando vi por primera vez su verdadera sonrisa la que fue totalmente mía, a causa de una de mis torpezas o cuando sostuvo mi mano al enfrentarme a mi hermana quizá en alguna clase mientras lo observaba o quizás simplemente naci amándolo, solo así podría explicar este sentimiento que no puedo contener, que me roba el aire y me eriza la piel, la realidad sin importar su origen es que lo amo.

_*/*_

_*_

_/_

_*_

_*/*_

"_Sasuke Uchiha Te amo"_

_*/*_

_*_

_/_

_*_

_*/*_

Con estas simples cuatro palabras te describo lo que siento en un simple papel, sin importar consecuencias ni remordimientos, ya no puedo más, se que pierdo todo y me quedo en la completa nada al confesar mi ausencia de amor al rubio añorado de mi infancia pero aun así no tengo el valor de decirle a quien ha pertenecido y pertenece mi corazón, que sufre aun mas al causar el daño que he tenido que pasar por años a alguien que no lo merecía. Me alejo despacio de todo y de todos para acostumbrarme a mi futura soledad, todos me odiaran la única razón porque estaban a mi alrededor era por aquel ser de luz que acabo de dañar y no me lo perdonaran como yo tampoco lo hare.

Las lagrimas recorren mi rostro pero esta vez no estás para mostrar preocupación ni siquiera por amistad, ¿Dónde estarás?, la tristeza perfora mi ya inservible corazón junto a la soledad que me recuerda a cada segundo lo infeliz que soy, bajo mi rostro avergonzada, no tengo derecho a mirar el bello atardecer que se forma frente a mí es algo demasiado hermoso comparado con lo opaco y marchito de mi corazón, mis lagrimas no dejan su tortuoso camino marcando con fuego mi dolor.

-Ya no puedo más.- Susurro entre gemidos llenos de angustia…

Aprieto mis manos en un fuerte puño tratando de sosegar mi dolor pero todo empeora al percibir el pequeño y estropeado trozo de papel que guarda más que tinta y letras, aquel arrugado papel que nunca entregue manteniendo mis sentimientos lo mas ocultos posible, ya que teniéndolos solo para mi podre mantener el recuerdo de mi amado intacto sin que lo estropee un ultimo día de rechazo de su parte.

Inicio mi camino de regreso a un lugar donde nadie me espera, contando mis pasos, caminando lentamente sin deseos de llegar a mi objetivo, hundida en mis pensamientos pero aunque no quiera pronto me veo frente a mi desolado hogar con la diferencia que esta vez después de tanto tiempo estas tu frente a mi puerta, con tu mirada enigmática posada mi, escrutándome, buscando algo en cada centímetro de mi.

No puedo moverme, el estar a pocos metros de ti hace que pierda toda capacidad de movimiento y pensamiento racional, me conformo con verte, así de lejos pero al parecer no estás de acuerdo, te acercas a mí y dejo de respirar, tomas mis manos sin en ningún momento dejar de ver mis ojos atándome a tu mirar sin la mas mínima posibilidad de escape, "ni que quisiera escapar" pienso irónicamente. El tiempo se detiene, no decimos nada solo nos quedamos ahí como dos estatuas, como una clásica fotografía de alguna cursi novela romántica. En algún atroz instante te separas de mí y te alejas, no merezco ni un adiós, el dolor vuelve a mí aun más fuerte que antes, taladrando mi alma que agoniza con cada contrito latido de mi corazón, no entiendo porque no termina de matarme este brutal sufrimiento.

Caigo al suelo de rodillas y lloro, mis lágrimas desgarran mis mejillas gritándome mi cobardía, cierro mis ojos sin tratar de evitar que sigan su camino, me odio por ser tan pusilánime, me odio por no poder decirle lo que siento, me odio por haberle hecho daño a quien me quiso, me odio por haber desperdiciado quizá la última oportunidad de tenerlo frente a mí, de poderle decirle cara a cara…

-Yo te amo

El rojo de mis mejillas debido al llanto desaparece dando lugar a la mas blanca palidez, siento sus cálidos dedos limpiar mi rostro de una manera delicada y tierna como si tuvieses miedo a romperme, pienso que es solo un sueño, que él no está frente a mí, arrodillado tocándome ni mirándome que es solo una ilusión un juego mordaz de mi mente y no puedo permitirme caer tan bajo, abro con pesar mis ojos para encontrar solo el vacio frente a mi pero no es así, estas aquí rozando con tu pulgar mi húmeda mejilla mirándome con un brillo de ternura inexplicable tomando mis manos otra vez y colocando en ellas aquel simple papel.

-Yo también te amo- Lo repites y puedo lograr saber que la felicidad de mis sueños no es ni un ápice del tamaño de la dicha que me llena en este momento que me envuelves en tus brazos, las lagrimas aun siguen su camino pero ahora conforman una fiesta de alegría que rebosa mi ser, solo me oprimes más hacia ti acariciando mi cabello en medio de la acera frente a mi casa, tratando de calmarme.

-Te amo Sasuke- Logro decir después de los más bellos minutos de mi vida sin el mas mínimo deseo de separarme de ti, tú me estrechas aun mas si es posible pero logro comprender de alguna manera que ya no volveré a sufrir.

Porque lo amo y ahora sé que el también a mí.

* * *

*-*

-

-*-

Espero que les guste y pido disculpas por las rimas me salieron sin querer dirán que son demasiadas para ser sin intención pero después que me salían cuando trataba de cambiarlas no me salía igual, gomen, bueno regrese a los fics de Naruto para escribir lo que tengo pendiente y no voy abandonar. Esta pareja me encandilo hace unos meses tanto que me volví una total sasuhina fan. Esta fue una idea que me surgió hace unos días y no me pude resistir a publicarla. Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión, se los agradecería.

-*-

-

*-*

_¿Me dejas un review?_

_-*-_

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
